It is well known that occasionally, rails must be braced so as to prevent movement thereof, as a railroad car passes thereon. Most typical bracing devices employ elements which require nuts and bolts for anchoring. One such bracing device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,761 to Marcin, wherein bolts are required to anchor a bracing member to a tie-plate. Other such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,904,256 to Devaney and 3,292,857 to Hughes. Each such device requires the use of bolts and nuts for anchoring.
The use of bolts and nuts is a problem in that bolts can be stripped, alignment of bolts and bolt holes takes time and wrenches are required.
There is a need, therefore, for a heavy duty adjustable brace which can be assembled without the use of bolts and nuts, thus avoiding the problems described above.